Crazy Alternate Reality: Reborn
by SailorYingYang
Summary: Hey everyone it's me again. The only person to ever write a SM spiritaulity fanfics. This is the sequel to Crazy Alternate Realty that has yet to be sent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
At the Tokyo Zoo...I look out of the glass cage as humans constantly tap on the glass to get my kind's attention.  
"Stupid humans.",I say annoyedly.  
  
"Tora-chan, time for your food.",says a male human as I run straight towards him hungerily.  
  
You're probably wondering what or why I am stuck in a glass cage.  
  
I'm a white begal cub that alot of humans say that I'm very special to be alive.  
  
Supposedly my kind...um..the other white begal tigers like me are very rare and that is why we are in glass cages so that we don't get out because we are still tigers afterall.  
  
He pulls out a baby bottle that's filled with milk and I instantly suck on it.  
  
My mother died by other humans for her fur.I have no one else but sometimes I think that I'm a human when I dream.  
  
After I finish all of my milk...the male human puts the bottle away as he lets me attack his shoe laces.  
  
They are just so much fun to play with that I sometimes can't help myself.  
  
The male human picks me up and then puts me down once he sees Seera, my adopted mother looking at him dangerously.  
  
She's very protective of me because to her I am her only cub.  
  
Seera once told me that her cubs were killed because humans didn't want them.They were sick & they only wanted Seera but she got away.  
  
Then some nice humans brought here after they heard that I had lost my mother and I was very sad about losing her.  
  
My mother will always be in my heart but Seera helps me learn how to be a real tiger.  
  
She protects me from the other male cubs that think that I shouldn't live with them because to them I'm worthless because I couldn't help protect my mother.  
  
Once I am put down the male human slowly backs away from me and goes into his hole.  
  
Now this hole thing that humans go out of what does it lead to?  
  
Is that where my mother is?  
  
I walk over to the hole but Seera stops me.  
  
"Tora, what are you doing?You're too small to live in the human world.",says Seera worried as she looks at me with complete love in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Seera but I do want to see what's outside of this glass cage.",I say as Seera pulls me closer to her.  
  
My ear is close to her heart as it is thumping very hard.  
  
Suddenly two teenage male humans (younger then the male human that feeds me) come through the hole as they see me being very close to Seera.  
  
"See I told you, Kyle-chan. That's Tora-chan. Isn't she so kawaii with her blue eyes? They say that she's an extremely rare white begal tiger because all of the rest of the begal white tigers have brown eyes.",says a teenage boy as the boy named Kyle nods but then sees that the male tigers are coming up towards them.  
  
"HEY! What are you kids doing in there? It's dangerous to be in there for too long.",shouts a female angerily as she pulls the two teenage boys through the hole just in time before Ike and Henry tear them apart.  
  
You're probably wondering why they are named Ike and Henry well they were just white begal tiger cubs that lived in America and some American zoo keepers named them that.  
  
After the 2 boys are out of the hole...Seera hugs me tightly as Henry tries to swat at me but Seera gets all protective and hisses at him dangerously.  
  
"She's not even your cub, Seera. There's no reason that you should be protecting that weakling of our kind. She should have died like her mother did.",says Henry no I'm mad.I get out of Seera's protective embrace and scratch Henry on the nose.  
  
"Don't ever talk about my mother like that.",I say angerily as Henry is now seriously mad.  
  
"You little orphan, I should have done this from the beginning.",growls Henry as Ike corners Seera in a corner while the others watch but they don't do anything.  
  
Henry and Ike are the alpha males of our kind that lives in this strange glass enclosed jungle.  
  
Henry walks up towards me slowly as he tries to pounce on me like I was a weak zebra or some injured prey that we eat in the wild.  
  
I dodge his pounce just barely as I notice that I'm extremely close to the hole that those young human boys were   
being pulled through earlier.  
  
I make a run for it but Henry caught my leg in his claw.  
  
I howl in pain as I try my hardest to get through the hole.  
  
Luckily for me some of the zookeepers heard my low pitched howl and hit Henry repeatedly until he lets go.  
  
When he doesn't let go...the main zookeeper shoots him with a long shiny silver colored tube with a holder for the zookeeper from inside the hole.  
  
The main zookeeper pulls some small hook & then a loud *BANG* is heard through the entire zoo.  
  
After that loud bang is done & the strange smelling cloud goes away...I don't feel Henry's claws hurting my leg anymore.  
  
I've heard that loud noise once before but I never saw what it was upclose & personal.My mother hide me just in case humans would be after me.  
  
She told me that she loved me & if she didn't return to me then I would have to be on my own.  
  
I'm still howling because it hurts so much even if Henry has gone away to the spirit world like my mother & Seera's cubs did.  
  
"It'll be okay Tora-chan.",says the male human that I saw earlier.  
  
His expression isn't happy like he was earlier.  
  
Now he looks really sad as he gently pulls Henry's paw off of leg & pulls me out of the hole.  
  
"We need to get her to the vet.She's badly hurt.",says the main zookeeper as she now isn't holding that strange tube anymore.  
  
My human friend that feeds me holds onto me carefully as I try my hardest not to cry.  
  
I want him to reassure him as I gently snuggle his shirt that every human that's around me has on.  
  
I can tell when he's coming because of his smell.  
  
He always smells like the ocean & flowers sometimes.  
  
Now he smells like the ocean.   
  
I can hear Seera calling to me.  
  
She's asking if I'm alright & that she'll find me even if she's stuck in that glass jungle.  
  
I try to roar back but my leg hurts too much for me to roar.  
  
Then my human friend walks while still carrying me into this bright room.  
  
There's the sun but it's connected to something like that shiny tube but the humans can move the sun around.  
  
That's amazing!  
  
I didn't know that humans had that kind of power to actually capture the sun & make it do there bidding by moving it around with just their paws.  
  
My human friend puts me down on this really ice cold ground but there's no grass.I try to get up on all fours but my human friend tells me no & forces me down.  
  
I start to growl at him & then this human puts a strange mask on my face as I end up falling asleep.  
  
I didn't think that I was this tired.  
  
When I open my eyes I notice that my leg is alright but most of my fur is gone on my leg that Henry hurt with his paw.  
  
"Tora-chan, how do you feel?",asks my human friend as I just look up at him still a little sleepy from taking my nap.  
  
That sun that the humans captured is low enough for me to reach as I get up & swat at the sun playfully.  
  
My human friend picks me up carefully as he laughes happily that I'm okay.  
  
"You had me worried back there, Tora-chan.",says my human friend calmly as I purr happily at him.  
  
I lick his nose as I can see into his eyes now.  
  
They are the same color as my mother's eyes.  
  
His brown eyes look into my blue eyes as he laughes when I continue to lick his nose playfully.  
  
"Silly Tora-chan.",says my human friend as the main zookeeper gets my human friend's attention.  
  
"Kiyoshi-san, you shouldn't becoming too attached to that little female White Bengal cub like that. She's wild & she should stay like that.",says the main zookeeper.  
  
"Hai, Masa-san I won'tdo it again.",says my human friend, Kiyoshi as Masa, the main zookeeper shakes her head.  
  
Kiyoshi holds onto me & puts me into a seperate jungle away from all of the humans.  
  
"I thought that you could use a friend of your own kind. Come Seera-chan I have a surprise for you.",says Kiyoshi as he puts me down & out slowly comes out Seera who doesn't look hurt at all.  
  
She sees me & runs towards me happily.  
  
I snuggle into her fur happily as I purr contently to see my foster mother, Seera again.  
  
"I was so worried about you, Tora-chan. I thought that Henry-san had killed you for sure but I'm glad that you're safe.",says Seera as she licks my fur clean.  
  
She's now stops as I look to what she's staring at.  
  
"What happened to your fur right here?There's none here where Henry-san clawed you.",asks Seera worried as I smile at her.  
  
"The humans helped get it all better, Seera.They can even control the sun.The sun moves at even their fingertips.I even played with it too until Kiyoshi-chan took me here with you.",I say happily as Seera nods.  
  
We end up falling asleep together peacefully.  
When I wake up again...I see that I'm in a strange smelly bag & Seera's not with me.  
  
I'm being carried while I'm in this bag as I hear Kiyoshi's voice calling for the other zookeepers.  
  
"Tora-chan's been stolen!Somebody stop those men!",shouts Kiyoshi as I am suddenly being dropped & then after a few minutes somebody opens up the strange smelly bag that I'm in.  
  
It's Kiyoshi as he pulls me out of the bag & hugs her gratefully that I'm okay still.  
  
I look at the man that was holding me & I see that he's not moving anymore.  
  
The expression on his face is one of pure shock & of angry too.  
  
One of the zookeepers shows these strange humans wearing blue & shiny gold things on their shirts.  
  
A strange looking beady eyed animal with a long tail that keeps moving back & forth very fast when it spots me.  
  
It suddenly starts making this horrible noise as I hiss at it dangerously to shut up but now it just gets louder.  
  
"Shut that dog up, officer.This tiger has been through enough already & your dog's barking is only making her more scared.",says Masa angerily as the the officer, I guess the human wearing blue & with gold things on his shirt.  
  
That annoying 'dog' stops it's 'barking' & then the other human that was with that man hits Kiyoshi over the head with what looks like a small tree trunk.  
  
"You, my little begal tiger cub, will fetch me a fare price with my boss.",says the man as he grabs me from Kiyoshi's arms.  
  
The man keeps his tree trunk in his other hand as he holds onto me.  
  
Now nobody hurts my friends even if some of Kiyoshi's kind killed my mother & I've had enough.  
  
I sink my teeth into this cruel human's arm that's holding onto me as he instantly drops me.  
  
He tries to retrieve me again but this time the officer shoots at both of the man's feet as he cries in pain.  
  
The officer grabs a hold of me as I cry for Seera instintively.  
  
"It's okay little one, just don't bite me.I'm not going to hurt you.",says the officer as he hands me to Masa.  
  
I look to see Seera is dragging a young human behind her.  
  
She sees me being held by Masa as Masa puts me down slowly & then backs away.  
  
After she backs away...I run towards Seera as she uses her paw to hug me protectively.  
  
"Is that this cub's mother?",asks the officer.  
"No, Seera-chan's Tora-chan's adopted mother. Seera-chan lost her cubs to poachers & Tora-chan lost her mother to the same ones that killed her cubs. Seera-chan thinks that Tora-chan-chan's her cub now. They are very close.",says Masa as the officer nods & brings the dog with him as well as the mean man that tried to take me away from Seera & Kiyoshi.  
  
Masa takes something out of her pocket & opens the lid from it.  
  
She puts the strange thing to Kiyoshi's nose & he wakes up with a bump to his head.  
  
"How do you feel Kiyoshi-san?",asks Masa as Kiyoshi sees me with Seera.  
  
"I'm fine.Is Tora-chan okay?How did Seera-san get out of her cage so easily?",says Kiyoshi as he comes over to pet me.  
  
Seera backs away but not far enough to where she couldn't use her claws towards Kiyoshi if he did anything bad to me.  
  
He strokes my back as I purr loudly.  
  
He laughes happily & then he scratches my head.  
  
When he scratches my head it feels so good.  
  
I love it when he does that.  
  
It's like nothing that I've ever felt before.  
  
"Gomen naisa, Kiyoshi-san & Masa-san. Seera-chan just dragged me over here when I was letting her get some fresh air.",says the young human apologetically as he bows towards them.  
  
"Hello Tora-chan.I heard about what happened to you.Is your leg alright?",says the young human as he tries to touch me but I hiss at him dangerously.  
  
"Hiroshi-kun, I wouldn't pet Tora-chan when she's like that.",warns Kiyoshi but the young boy, Hiroshi doesn't listen & picks me up even if I don't like him.  
  
I scratch his arm hard as he yelps & is about hit me but Seera leaps on top of him & growls at him dangerously.  
  
After he looks totally terrified Seera gets off of him and grabs me by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"Come on Seera-chan.Let's put you back into your home with your cub, Tora-chan.Kiyoshi-chan deal with Hiroshi-kun for me.",says Masa as Kiyoshi nods firmly and helps Hiroshi up from being pinned to the ground by a very protective female white begal tiger.  
  
Once we are both through the hole..."Don't worry Seera-chan about Tora-chan being taken away like that anymore.I'm going to personally see that Tora-chan has every available security guard watching over this private cage day and night starting tonight.",says Masa in a serious voice as Seera & me both roar our thanks.  
  
Masa was very serious in what she was telling Seera about.   
  
There are alot of gaurds aroud our cage all of the time.   
Barely anybody comes around except for a bunch of strange humans and they are always carrying a human baby with them.   
  
The humans look at me and I look back at them.   
  
They all seem fimilar somehow but I can't quite understand why.   
  
Humans are usually like that...always messing with animal's minds.   
  
Seera looks at the humans and then at me.   
"Tora, those humans are different from other humans.",says Seera calmly as the little baby gets out of the older male's grip and crawls over to my cage easily.   
  
She puts her hand through the bars when the gaurds aren't looking and pets my head.   
  
I purr instantly as she laughes and a strange thing happens to me.   
  
I feel this pulsing feeling in the middle of my eyes and my forhead.   
  
This baby human is apart of me and I have to protect her but I don't know why.   
  
I can only hear Seera slow breathing as one of the guards notices the human baby petting me.   
  
They grab the baby and then some male human (not from the group of humans) uses something that burns the lock from our cage.   
  
He grabs me quickly and then takes off with me before I can even wake up Seera.   
  
The guards try to grab the male human that has now kidnapped me but he dodges out of there way easily.   
  
Some other guards are armed with strange looking guns but they have their lips to the end of the hole.   
  
On one of the guard's command they all blow at once and aim at different parts of the human.   
  
He ducks behind a tree and it takes the full hits leaving very tired guards in his path.   
  
He has another human that puts me in a large sack that is thrown in a human vehicle.   
  
I try to get out from the sack but it's too hard with just my small claws.   
  
I end up falling asleep and I am woken up by some human grabbing me by my neck hard.   
  
It isn't like Seera who holds me carefully.   
  
They are just cruel to take me away from my friend.   
  
Seera, where are you?   
  
Are you looking for me at all?   
  
They walk over to a large building and inside I can hear and see oter animals but they are all different.   
  
Some of the animals look like ones that I'd see at my home before I was taken to my new home with Seera.   
  
Alot of them are begging to be let out of their cages and some are telling me through are own special language that I have to get out of this place that they call a 'warehouse' and that these humans are 'poarchers'.   
  
What is a warehouse?   
Who are poachers?   
  
Are they dangerous?   
  
Before they can answer me I am thrown into a cramped cage.   
  
I can feel my fur against the cold metal.   
  
I've decided that I want to be in more open cages like what Seera is in right now.   
Hopefully someone from the zoo is trying to find me and take me back to Seera.   
  
For once in many years I cry for my own pain and that I may never be able to see Seera again.   
  
I fall asleep after much crying and this time the human males aren't trying to take me out.   
  
This time it's a group of teenagers.   
  
Some of them are in women and the rest are males wearing strange clothes and carrying weapons.   
  
"Is this Sarah-chan, Macha?",asks the male leader as a strange looking woman wearing a multi colored dress nods firmly.   
  
"You are all aware that Sarah-chan might come back to be reborn but we just didn't know when. We found out today though.",says the woman named Macha.   
  
Why does that name seem fimilar to me?   
  
What does reborn mean?   
  
Am I this Sarah person?   
  
If so they must have been very close to me.   
  
Then a girl wearing different shades of blues comes towards my cage and speaks softly to me.   
  
"If you are Sarah then give us a sign. We've come to help you.",says the girl softly and she looks like she's about to cry.   
  
I close my eyes and I can feel that warm sensation between my eyes and forhead.   
  
The girl uses her weapon to unlock the cage and I jump down quickly.   
  
I sniff the air around us as I hear some humans coming inside the warehouse.   
  
I run towards the back door as I use my claw to unlock the huge padlock.   
  
I push it open but the other humans don't follow me.   
  
I growl at them but the guy wearing multicolored shirt and pants just picks me up.   
  
Before I can even scratch him I am in a new surrounding again.   
  
I jump down quickly and sniff the carpet.   
  
I smell a dog and a cat but their smells haven't been here in a long time.   
  
What happened to them?   
  
Where are they?   
  
I can smell the human baby.   
  
Her smell has been here while the dog and cat have been here so where did they go?   
  
I hid underneath a chair and fall asleep trying to figure things out.   
  
I try to go to sleep but a bright light is creeping from underneath my hiding spot.   
  
I poke my head out from underneath the chair as I see a woman with long green hair, a strange outfit and she's carrying a weapon too.   
  
She bents down slowly and puts her hand out.   
  
I sniff her hand as I purr instantly.   
  
She smiles at me and picks me up gently.   
  
"SPluto-kun, why is Sarah-chan a white begal tiger cub? Shouldn't she be human by now?",asks a blonde teenage girl.   
  
"She was reborn as one, Tasida-chan. She isn't ready to become human yet because she doesn't have any senshi powers. When Sarah-chan died in exchange for her death she had to give up her powers. She has to face Anbius, God of the Underworld.",says SPluto as I wonder why this man Anbius has something of mine.   
  
She turns me around so that I can face her directly.   
  
"Tora-chan, do you accept this challenge?",asks SPluto as I cock my head to it's side.   
  
Why should I accept a challenge when I know nothing about it?   
  
It doesn't make sense at all.   
"Because if you don't you can never be human again. You won't be able to remember your previous lives before you were reborn as a tiger cub, Tora-chan.",says SPluto as I'm surprised that she can actually understand what I said.   
Who's this Anbius, human then?   
  
"He's the deity that has your powers and you have to get them back from him.",explains SPluto as I nod firmly.   
  
"Are you ready to face him, Tora-chan?",asks SPluto again as I nod my head.   
She waves her weapon that makes a strange door appear out of thin air.   
  
She walks me inside of the door as we are in a foggy place.   
  
She sets me down on the ground as I walk towards another door.   
  
The door automatically opens and I run inside of whatever was inside of it.   
  
I run towards the bright light as I finally stop running and hit my head on some human's leg.   
  
I look up especting a human wearing really weird clothes but instead I get this male human with the head of a very strange dog head and he's wearing a weird looking hat that is in the shape of his head.   
  
He is wearing a necklace that looks like a cross but it has a hole in the middle of it.   
  
"Why have you come to my temple, tiger cub? I am Anbius, God Of the Underworld.",says the male deity as I glare at him.   
  
"So you have been sent so that you could get your powers back from yourself that died by the name of Sarah Star? Why should I give her powers to a mer tiger cub?",asks Anbius half heartly.   
  
"You say that you are that human's reborn self and that you want to be a human again so you can remember what you have forgotten? Very well. You will have to fight me, if you can.",says Anbius as I get my claws out quickly.   
  
I crotch down and fight the way that Seera taught me.   
  
"I will not go easy on you because you are a tiger cub.",says Anbius as he closes his mouth and a huge fireball comes out.   
  
It's directed towards me as I run my hardest to get away from it but now it's following my very move.   
  
I run up towards Anbuis and climb all the way up towards his head.   
  
The fireball hits him in between the forhead and his eyes.   
  
He falls to the ground and gets up.   
  
I look at him causiously as he kneels before me.   
  
I won!!!   
  
I beat Anbuis, God Of the Underworld!   
  
I kneel like he does towards him as he waves his hand and a woman appears before me.   
  
She's wearing a long yellow dress and she has a silver colored necklace on that looks like a star with a circle around it.   
  
She has long flowing light brown hair and green-blue eyes.   
  
She bents down and I come up to her causiously.   
  
She smiles at me and I crawl into her lap.   
  
"I am in the form of what Sarah Star looked like before she died. I used all of my powers to project this image of myself. Once I touch your forhead you will not become me but a version of me for the dead can't come back to the living. You were not born as a human so there will be alot of things that you will have to get used to. My friends, correction, your new human friends that you have already meet are there to help you but remember this might be a little hard for them to take in since I have been gone for an entire year. You will have no memory of my family or my friends that are not apart of your team for they will not recongize you as me. As you could tell I left a daughter when I died and my pets that have been brought to me have passed on already. They died because they wanted so badly to know where I had gone. You will have some of my personality but you will have to create your own personality for yourself. ",says the image of the woman as she touches my forhead.   
  
I can feel my body changing drastically.   
  
My fur fades away and is replaced with a shorter hairstyle then the image of the woman.   
The rest of my new body is covered with a tight t-shirt, extremely loose pants, a chain linked belt to secure the pants and a pair of shiny black boots to cover my new human feet.   
  
The image of the woman fades and Anbius sets a full length mirror before me.   
  
I look at him strangely as he smiles at me slightly.   
  
He mutters, "Some blonde woman with barely any clothes gave it me so that I could give her the bottle of eternal life for a human she loved." and then he disappears too.   
  
I look at the mirror in front on me and I see my own reflection.   
  
My short hair is to my ears and it's dyed a dark blue.   
  
I have no bangs or if I did they have already grown out.   
  
I have a pair of small silver pentagram earrings on and a matching pentagram necklace that's around my neck.   
  
My eyes are a dark brown and I have a pastey complexion.   
  
I am wearing a black t-shirt and my pants are the same color.   
  
The full length mirror changes into that strange door as SPluto comes out of it.   
  
"Come on Tora-chan, they are waiting to see you.",says SPluto as I nod.   
"Why am I wearing this around my neck and my ears, SPluto-san? Do I have to have my old name? Can I have a new one since I am a human now?",I ask her as I show her my necklace.   
  
"It's a religion that wants to protect the Earth and it's living things. No, you can change it to one that suits your new humanself if you like.",says SPluto kindly as I nod.   
  
I'd like to protect all living things since I was a begal tiger cub.   
  
"It'd like to now be called Stone Jade. Does it sound alright, SPluto-san?",I say calmly as SPluto nods.   
  
"It sounds perfect for you, Jade-chan. I'm sure the others will like it too.",says SPluto as we both walk through the door and I am transported to their house.   
  
"You've changed, Tora-san.",says the female with long dark blue hair surprised as I smile at her.   
  
"Hai, my name is Stone Jade now.",I say as the females and males smile happily at me.   
  
"Have you thought of a story about yourself, Jade-san?",asks a male that has long brown blondish long hair that's tied into a low ponytail.   
  
"No, why should I tell a story about myself? I don't understand.",I say confused.   
  
"It's just so that nobody wonders how you really got to know us and so that they don't get suspicious.",says the male with the long hair.   
  
"I was an orphan and I never remembered my parents. I met all of you at a club. How is that?",I say calmly as they all agree that it's a good story.  
"Would you like to meet Usagi-chan and Chibi-Usa-chan, Jade-san?",asks a bubbly female as I agree.  
  
"Do they know about all of you being senshi and knights?",I ask as the group of teenagers look at me surprised.   
  
"Did I say something wrong, minna?",I ask curiously.   
  
"No, it's just that we never told you about us being that. It just took us by surprise, that's all.",says a male with dyed red hair.   
  
"Come on, Jade-san. My name's Isaura-chan and I'm the youngest member aside from my boyfriend, Eddie-chan. This is Tasida-chan and her boyfriend, Jonathon-chan. Egan-chan and her boyfriend, Jake-chan. Allisa-chan and Jet-chan are the second oldest from the group and Ryan-chan though Sarah-chan was the oldest out of the group. And of course the most kawaiiest baby around, Rhi-chan.",says Isaura happily although she slows down considerably when she mentions Sarah being the oldest from the group.   
  
I doubt that it had to do with her age.   
  
Ryan picks up Rhi-chan as she looks at me and smiles.   
  
I smile back at her as Isaura leads me towards Usagi and Chibi-Usa's house which is only a few houses down from our house.   
  
As we get close to the house I get an overwelling sense of pain and anger.   
  
Isaura knocks on the door as a female teenager with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair put up in a strange hairstyle looks at us with sadness written on her face.   
  
"Minna-chan, I wasn't especting you all here so quickly. Who's your friend? Come on it, Chibi-Usa-chan is making some herbal tea right now.",says the blonde haired female as she opens the door wide enough for us to come in.   
  
We all walk into their kitchen as I see a pink haired female pouring something from a tea pot into 2 cups.   
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan add a few more cups to ours. We have company.",says Usagi as the female that looks like she's only 7 years old nods and gets some more cups from the cabinet.   
  
She then pours more tea into the new cups as she hands them to us without saying a word.   
  
As she hands it to me she screams, "SARAH-CHAN!".   
  
She drops my cup but I catch it quickly.   
  
"Gomen but I'm only her rebornself.",I say softly but Usagi must have heard me because she's screaming along with Chibi-Usa now.   
  
After they both calm down I drink my tea slowly to try and calm myself down.   
  
"Why didn't you come back after you died, Sarah-chan?",asks Usagi angerily as I glare at her.   
  
"I am *not* Sarah-san. My name is Stone Jade and I am 17 years old. I'd appreciate it if you'd talk to me a bit calmer, Usagi-san.",I say annoyed as Usagi quickly sits down in a stool and stares at me.   
  
"Who would name their child, Jade?",asks Usagi sarcastically as I roll my eyes at her.   
  
"Techincally I was reborn as a blue eyed begal tiger cub that was sent to the Tokyo Zoo after my mother was killed by poachers. My name is Tora-chan and I had no memory of anything from my previous life and still don't. In a nutshell I got my powers back from Anbuis after I beat him in my tiger cub form. I met Sarah-san's image of herself. She told me a little about herself and that I couldn't remember her family or her non-senshi friends because they are only hers and her parents wouldn't recongize who I was anyways. When I was given her powers I was asked what I wanted to look like as a human and I chose this.",I say calmly as I sit down next to Usagi.   
  
"So you have a fresh start to be someone new in this form, Jade-san?",asks Chibi-Usa after she calms down a bit.   
  
She sits on the other side of me.   
  
"Hai, you are correct.",I say happily as Chibi-Usa smiles at me.   
  
"Did you make any friends as a begal tiger?",asks Egan as I nod firmly.   
  
"Hai, I made one. All of the rest thought that I was a weakling because my mother left me and I never knew my father. She was kind of like my adopted mother. Her name is Seera and her cubs were killed by the same group of poarchers that killed my mother.",I say.   
"Does she know where you are now, Jade-san?",asks Isaura as I shake my head.   
  
"She's probably worried about me.",I say trying not to think about it.   
  
Should I leave my tiger life behind and adopt my human life now?   
  
What about Kiyoshi-chan and Seera-chan?   
  
Kiyoshi-chan was the only human friend that I made as a tiger.   
  
"Jade-chan.",says some female gently as she pushes me lightly to get my attention.   
  
I recongize her voice as Egan.   
  
"Nani, Egan-san?",I ask confused but I have this feeling that I need to call them -chan instead of -san.   
  
That must be what Sarah-san called them all fondly.   
  
They must miss her deeply because they don't talk about her.   
  
If they do mention her name it's only in deep respect for a very true friend and a great leader.   
  
Will they think of me like that one day instead of a weak tiger cub that only wished to get powers from their deceased leader?   
  
One can only hope but then again hoping doesn't do anything.   
  
It didn't save my mother from getting shot from those poachers.   
  
"Tora-san snap out of it. You're going to hurt yourself.",hisses Egan worried as I look down at my hands and notice that are starting to look white.   
  
I unclench my hands from their tight fists and put them on my knees.   
  
"Gomen naisa, minna-chan.",I say apologetically as I smile at them weakly.   
  
"What's bothering you, Jade-chan?",asks Egan worried as she goes back to calling me by my human name.   
  
"Nothing.",I say calmly as Allisa raises her eyebrow at me.   
  
"I realise that you're reborn as my friend, Sarah-chan but you don't need to be so closed off as she was. You can tell us. We won't judge you.",says Allisa in a serious voice.   
  
"It's how do you say...embaressing. I know that I am a tiger on the inside that takes the form of a human girl so that I could have your deceased leader's powers to become the next senshi. I have no human mother and my tiger mother was killed. I was an orphan without realising what the word meant. I was an outcast by the other tigers because I didn't protect my mother from those poachers. Basically I'm torn between my tigerself that I was and if I should adopt this new human life. I have these new emotions that humans are born with naturally. I want to cry but I know that crying won't help me decide things any quicker. If I do adopt this new human life....will you respect me like you have all respected Sarah-san after she died? Why did she choose to be reborn as a motherless begal tiger cub anyways? Was there a lesson that I am supposed to learn now? There are alot of things that I don't understand in this human world.",I say as I can feel my eyes blurring my vision slightly.   
  
They are all extremely quiet after I said all of what was bothering me.   
  
"Jade-chan, it's not that easy to say. You have to understand that Sarah-chan died a year ago so we're still trying to adjust to the fact that she is gone and she is never coming back. She was the mostly person to accept the huge responsibilty of being our leader. She was a girl that just loved going to buy and reading comic books but she took her other life as a senshi very seriously. She loved fighting youmas that were trying to hurt humans for their energies. She fought them so nobody else would feel pain. She worried everynight if her parents or her family would be next. She helped us out with our powers and we all looked up to her. When she wasn't a senshi she would protect those that were being picked on. Of course she wasn't the perfect human being, she had her faults like everyone else. She hated medical needles and seeing blood even her own. She was a wimp when it came to things like that but she forgot it all when she fought youmas. You see I knew her before she was a senshi, we went out almost every week and just hung out like normal teenagers. She bought our house with her own money and found it in the want ads. Unfortantly her pets that she brought over from her house in the States both died suddenly after she did. We buried them both in the backyard of our house with markers for each of them. None of us can answer your questions of why you were born as a begal tiger or of what your lesson is supposed to be.",says Allisa.   
  
"That must have been hard losing such a great friend so quickly.",I say as Allisa nods firmly.   
  
"But look at it this way. We gained a new friend and a new leader of our group, Jade-chan. Let's go get your friend, Seera-chan from the zoo.",says Allisa as she smiles brightly.   
  
I nod happily and smile too.   
  
"Is this such a good idea, Allisa-chan?",whispers Eddie quietly as Allisa nods firmly and all talks stop.   
  
We thank Usagi and Chibi-Usa for inviting us for tea but they instinsed on coming with us.   
  
Ryan and the rest of us walk to his car and drive to the zoo. I open the car door once Ryan stops the car.   
  
We walk into the zoo and towards where the begal tigers are kept.   
"Which one is Seera-san, Jade-chan?",asks Allisa curiously as I look through the cages.   
  
"She's not here. They put her in the back of the zoo for security measures.",I say as I take them to where she's located.   
  
There I see her wide awake and she's pacing around in circles growling angerily.   
  
I can tell that she's upset and worried about my wellbeing.   
  
I put my hand against the glass cage but I see a guard looking at me and my new friends causiously.   
  
"This is a restricted area. You must leave now.",barks a gaurd annoyedly as I glare at him.   
  
"I have a legal document from the manager of this zoo that I have paid to be her owner.",I say icely as I quickly produce a legal looking document from inside of my pocket.   
  
I pull it out of my pocket and show it to the guards.   
  
"You'll all have to wait here.",says a guard as he calls the manager of the zoo and Kiyoshi too.   
  
Why Kiyoshi?   
  
Why him?   
  
In a few minutes Mr. Tanaka and Kiyoshi walk up towards us.   
  
The guard pulls the two men aside as they are probably discussing together if I am truly legiament. Chibi-Usa looks bored as does Usagi but they try not to show it.   
  
"May we see your document, ma'm?",asks Mr. Tanka as I nod and hand the document to him.   
  
He looks it over and agrees that it is the real deal.   
Kiyoshi looks at me as if he's trying to picture me as someone else.   
  
I ignore his stares as Mr. Tanaka gets Masa to get Seera out of her cage.   
  
Masa goes into the cage and puts a large cat collar and leash on her.   
  
She glares dangerously at Masa and wonders what's going on.   
  
Seera is pulled out of her cage as she sniffs the air.   
  
She looks at me as I try my hardest not to smile at her.   
  
"Can you handle her? She's pretty angry right now.",says Masa worried as I nod firmly.   
  
I grab her leash tightly and Seera walks along me.   
  
I think she realises that it's me somewhere in this new human body.   
  
Mr. Tanka hands me back my paper as I put it back in my pocket.   
  
"Come on minna-chan.",I say happily as we all drive off towards Usagi's house.   
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa feel alot better since we first saw them.  
  
They thank us as Chibi-Usa wants to come over to our house.   
  
Seera goes into our house as she gets in a defensive pose just in case.   
  
I let her leash come off so she can be more comfortable.   
  
She runs away from me as I sit a little ways from her.   
"Seera-chan, it's me Tora-chan. I go by Stone Jade since I'm human now. I brought you here to live with us so you wouldn't be so worried about me. I'm in this human body because I had to take over as these human's team of fighters that protect the world.",I say quietly as Seera purrs and comes over towards me.   
  
She rolls over on her back and lets me feel her heartbeating like she did when I was still a cub.   
  
I hug her and scratch her ears.   
  
"Seera-chan, don't try to play with the human baby, Rhi-chan. She's not a cub and it would hurt her if she was rough housed like you did with me. You can play outside in the backyard with me when you want some exercise.",I say as she meows happily.   
  
"Jade-chan since you're 17 then that means that you have to go to high school to get your education. We can take you to a local high school that all of us go to except Ryan-chan. You'll have to go to Mugen High School. It's a really fancy private school. You'll have to take a test but it's easy.",says Allisa as Jade nods.   
  
"What's a 'test'? That word sounds fimilar and I have this instint to gag right now in disguist but I have no reason why. Is a kind of medicine that tastes awful to humans?",I say confused as Allisa just shakes her head at me.   
  
"Gomen I guess I forgot that you don't know alot of things. A test is a piece of paper with alot of human facts that humans are supposed to know already and they are tested on those many facts that humans our age have already had in our memories. The reason why you are probably wanting to gag is because Sarah-chan hated tests and thought that were the most bakaest thing that humans could create.",says Allisa trying not to laugh outloud.   
  
"Argito because right now some things are alot more confusing without having someone else's mind in my head. Being a tiger cub was alot easier to deal without knowing things about someone that I don't even know personally.",I say calmly as Jet gets up quickly but Allisa pushes him down back into his seat.   
  
"Jet-chan.",whispers Allisa quietly as Jet glares at me dangerously.   
"Somebody get SailorPluto-san.",hisses Jet as Allisa tries to calm him down but it's not working very well.   
"PLUTO-SAN! Get over here NOW!",yells Jet as loudly as he can. I can tell that he's very angry for some reason and what's SPluto-san's help with it, I guess.   
  
Humans are the most difficult land animals that I have ever met.   
  
They have so many emotions especially the males it seems.   
  
SPluto appears before us as she glares at Jet dangerously.   
  
"Jet-san, I realise that all of you are going through an extremely difficult time but that is no reason to take it out on Jade-san when she went through so much to get Sarah-chan's powers.",says SPluto trying to act calm around all of us.   
"What's so hard about being a tiger cub?",asks Jet angerily as I for once have this emence power that is running through my entire body.   
  
It starts in between my forhead and my eyebrows and goes through my toes and up my fingers.   
  
"Could you beat Anbius without using your knight powers and then getting the privalege to talk to some deceased human that had alot of powers but when she died she had to give up her powers or else she wouldn't be able to pass over to the spirit world? I *thought* that when I had your deceased human's powers that I could automatically be accepted because I was reborn as her but I was just being a baka. In the tiger world when one of your own dies it becomes a spirit that protects you and keeps you safe. Hai, I understand that she died but there is no reason that you should blame me because her emotions are sometimes in my body. When I became a human my emotions were amplified and centered in many different ways then from being a tiger. I imagine that I'll probably start crying because I'm sad but then Sarah-san is trying to make me stop because she says that it's a sign of weakness and that I have to be strong for her friends.",I say as my vision blurs and everything becomes black.   
  
When I wake up I see a female ghost looking at me sadly.   
  
"Gomen naisa Tora-chan for putting you through this. This didn't work the way that I wanted it to be. I didn't want to have a mental breakdown because of me. Would you like to be a tiger cub again or do you still want to be a human but with your own mind instead of sharing one?",says the female ghost as Seera hisses at the ghost and her fur is sticking straight up angerily.   
  
"I'd like to think this through, if you don't mind Sarah-san.",I say calmly as Sarah nods her transparent head firmly. Seera walks over towards me protectively as she is still on her guard.   
  
"It's alright, Seera-san. I'm not going to harm your precious Tora-chan.",says Sarah bluntly as Seera nods and backs off but keeps an eye on her.   
  
Sarah looks around and makes a disguisted face. "Nobody's cleasned this house since I, Brigit-chan and Artty-chan passed on. Things have changed since I've been dead.",says Sarah as she looks at her daughter Rhi-chan.   
  
"It hasn't been the same since you left, Sarah-chan.",says Tasida as Sarah raises her eyebrow slightly.   
  
"You all still mourn my death, am I correct in assuming so? How are you holding up, Pluto-chan?",asks Sarah as her team nods firmly.   
  
"I'm doing as exspected of my duty.",says SPluto dryly as Sarah looks surprised.   
  
"Pluto-chan, I'm surprised in you. You of all people have seen me more then anyone. Afterall you were the one that took me to SummerLand personally.",says Sarah as if it was all natural.   
  
"Sarah-chan you haven't changed a bit, if anything you've become more spoiled then usually.",says Allisa happily as Sarah turns towards her friend.   
  
"Allisa-chan...I'm having a blast. I get to spent time with family members that I didn't even know that were dead and I have Brigy and Artty that entertain me by Brigy's fun game of chasing Artty around SummerLand. Although the TV respetation is horrible in SummerLand, no electricity and all. Everybody's really nice to me and I even passed my Dead With The Living Test just so I could come here again. Supposedly not every soul gets this chance and passes with flying colors and of course nobody thought that I could do it but here I am.",says Sarah happily.   
  
"Sarah-chan this isn't a game. I'm pissed off at you.",says Jet angerily as Sarah looks at him with a serious face.   
  
Her once happy expression changes in a second.   
  
"I realise that, Jet-chan. I know that it's not a game and I'm enjoying death. Why should you be pissed off at me? What did I ever do to you?",says Sarah.   
  
"You left us for a whole year. We've all had to pick up the pieces and then a few days after you died both of your pets die both on the same day. You never got a chance to mourn them like we did. We haven't done our secret jobs since you left. It's like the entire society of villians decided to mourn your death along with us. Your school and my school had memorial services for you for a day in your honor. We had to say speeches about you without givingaway what a great leader you were to us as a senshi. Your parents are dealing with your death and they haven't touched your things that was left in both of your rooms. We haven't touched your stuff either. Ryan-chan moved both him and Rhiannon-chan out of the room that you both had together and into one of the guest rooms. We've locked the altar room and we have no fun because you were the source that made us laugh. You made us have fun even when we didn't feel like it after a really hard youma battle. You were a real bitch sometimes but you had to be when it came down to it. You cared about all of us like a big sister.",says Jet as he starts crying and Sarah turns to a more solid form.   
  
She hugs Jet and lets him cry.   
  
"Don't you think that I already know all of what has happened since I have died, Jet-chan? I watched you all change drastically a few days after I died and then I decided that I was ready to be reborn. I wanted to be to reborn as a human but then I decided against it once I thought it over. I didn't want you guys to get attached to my rebornself and then get even more depressed. I decided on a begal tiger cub that couldn't understand human emotions or human ways but now I realise my mistake now. I knew I shouldn't have given my powers to Anbius. He never mentioned anything in our contract about my rebornself having to fight him for my powers and then having my powers become a mirror image of myself. Things never go as they seem even when you sign those contracts on paralpysis with a fancy gold unk shaped fountain pen.",says Sarah.   
  
"So I can still be a tiger again?",I ask curiously as Sarah finally lets go of Jet and looks straight at me.   
  
"Unfortantly Tora-chan since you automatically assumed that my power was how I truly acted in real life you will stay a human and never become a begal tiger.",says Sarah sadly.   
  
"It's not my fault that I never met you before you died. Why can't I choose? You said that I could before. Why has that changed now?",I say angerily as Sarah shrugs.   
  
"Hai, I realise that you never have. Because it's complicated now. Everyone thinks that you have died or are somewhere guarding a pile of illegal drugs in Asia. Hai, I know what I said before but it's not under my control. It's out of my hands.",says Sarah.   
  
"So what's going to happen to me now? What about Seera-chan and all of your friends?",I ask but I can tell that Sarah doesn't want to tell me.   
  
She shifts her eyes left and right without looking at me.   
  
"You'll be a human permantly, let's just put it that way Jade-chan.",says Sarah quietly.   
  
"Life sucks.",I say outloud without realising it.   
  
Sarah smiles brightly as she nods slightly.   
  
"I couldn't have said it better. Things sometimes don't work out the way you'd hope they would. I left my friends and my family because I died protecting my daughter. If someone would told me that I would have been shot by a youma disguisted as a robber I would have laughed and told them that they were drunk on something but unfortantly that's how I died. At least I got to finish college and had Rhi-chan. You are lucky, Jade-chan. You remember your mom and then afterwords you made friends with a female adult begal tiger and a male human. You have a chance to be a human. Not many animals or humans for that matter get a second chance in life. You should be grateful that you are given this chance, Jade-chan. You are who you choose to be and nobody can take that away from you. Well ja ne minna-chan. I gotta go.",says Sarah as she turns transparent and then disappears.   
  
After she says that everything goes black and I don't remember anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**  
  
Okay you're probably wondering why I would for the life of me sent a sequel to a story that only got 2 reviews before I took it down. Reason 1: I wanted to see how people would react to this story before I put up the Crazy Reality story. Reason 2: The first story is too long but I will sent it when I have time. Reason 3: Since the story is so long....I'm just too lazy to send it all in one day. You're probably wondering why I write spiritaulity SailorMoon fanfics well here's why. Because all I ever see are Christian based fanfics or with Christian themes about death. I have no problem with religious fanfics but it gets old so I decided to spice it up a bit. I love being a poineer for different ways of thinking! My other stories on FanfictionPress.Net are mostly Wiccan stories too. Some of them suck and other don't. If you have read my other stories you will realise that I don't describe the characters as much as everyone does (I want people to use their imagination in my stories) and I ramble on alot (read my only 7th Heaven stories if you don't believe me) during my author's notes. You have been warned! (insert evil laugh for dramatics) All disclaimers aply. Tell me what ya think about this story so far even if you say that it sucks.  
  
  
**On with the story*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I hear my alarm go off.   
  
I hit it hard with my fist as it shuts off.  
  
I get out of my bed as I hear alot of kids running around upstairs and downstairs.  
  
Oh hey my name's Jade Stone and I'm an orphan in the Tokyo Orphanage.  
  
I was found in a hospital with no name and no records of who my mom was.  
  
I change out of my old charity clothes that the orphange hands us when we grown out of our old clothes.   
  
I change into my regular street clothes instead of the old smelly charity clothes that people give to churches and shelters for people like me.  
  
I put my black t-shirt over my head careful to not take off my necklace accidently.  
  
I put on my earrings and get into my black baggy pants and to complete my unique look off with my scuffed up black boots.  
  
I bought this outfit at the mall when the orphange forced us to have some fun at the mall.   
  
They all know that we are outcasts by what we wear but they could care less.  
  
I put my chain link belt around my pant loops and push some of the younger orphange kids against the wall.   
  
"Stone-baka, you're going to get one of us mad of these days!",says a sniffling little black haired girl angerily.   
  
"Baka, leave me alone. I'm on a mission.",I hiss angerily as an older girl smiles at me evilly.  
  
"Oh look everyone, the witch Stone-san is on one of her 'secret missions'. You'd better watch out. She might cast a spell on us.",says the older girl catly as I smile at her slightly.   
  
Before she knows what I'm about to do I punch her in her stupid mouth and then her stomach.   
  
She ends up falling down the stairs but I truly don't care.  
  
They've always been like that after I found out my religion called Wicca hence why I wear my small pentagram earrings and my matching pentagram necklace.  
  
Yeah I probably know what you're going to say: If you're Wiccan then why did you just beat up that older girl earlier?   
  
My answer: Because I'm sick of being treated like an outcast for my religion and my type of clothes that I wear.   
  
You see I'm a gothic too so it probably only makes me stand out from the other shorter women here in Tokyo.   
  
I'm Wiccan, a gothic and a really tall American orphan girl living in Tokyo where everyone rides bikes to get around and I'm always the tallest woman here.  
  
I go to the arcade where I go and beat up some kids to give me some yen for the day.  
  
If they don't give me my weekly yen 'allowance' then I'll beat them up worse for not having it.   
  
I get my allowance and buy myself a shake since I'm in a half-way decent mood.  
  
I sit at my usual stool that nobody sits in because I think half of Tokyo is afraid of me.  
  
It's great to be me.  
  
"A shake.",I say as a young guy nods happily and goes off to make it.  
  
Okay so one of the workers here isn't afraid of me.   
  
It's not a big deal.   
  
He hands me my usual milkshake as I hand him the correct change.  
  
"What's wrong?",asks the guy kindly as I ignore him by drinking my shake.  
  
He sighs and then goes to help some other customers that are love struck over him.  
  
Oh please, what a bunch of weaklings.  
  
I finish my drink and get up from my stool.  
  
Customers that are about to come into the arcade get out of my way and come in after I have left them at least a mile.  
  
I walk around Tokyo and sit down in a local park on an empty bench to look at the lake in front of the bench.  
  
This is my 'secret mission' that that baka wimp was talking about earlier.   
  
I sit here and try to think of anyway to get out my 'home', the orphange everyday after I wake up.  
  
I hear some girls talking about a new teenage club that just opened up.  
  
One of them says that it opens at 9 PM tonight.   
  
I could make that if I snuck out after dinner.  
  
I continue looking at the lake.   
  
"Pretty lake, isn't it?",asks a female teenage voice.  
  
I look to see who had the nerve to disrupt my thoughts.   
  
It's a teenage girl with long blonde hair.  
  
She's accompanied by a tall older looking man with black hair and a little girl with pink hair.  
  
"Hai.",I say slightly annoyed.  
  
"What's your name? My name is Tsukino Usagi. This is my boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru and my cousin, Tsukino Chibi-Usa. We saw you earlier at the arcade.",says the blonde haired girl happily.  
  
"Stone Jade. So you followed me here?",I say annoyed.  
  
"It's not what you think.",says Usagi worried that I may think that they aren't as innocent as they look.  
  
"What do you think it's not like, Tsukino-san?",I ask her amused.  
  
"We're just worried about you. You seemed depressed.",says Usagi worried.  
  
Why would think girl, her boyfriend and her cousin be worried about a complete stranger?  
  
Is everyone is Tokyo crazy?   
  
Or am I giving them too much credit?  
  
"Why would you be worried about me?",I ask now very annoyed.  
  
"Gomen naisa, Usako-chan is a very sensitive about other people's feelings. We'll leave you alone. Ja ne Stone-san.",says Mamoru as he bows towards me and drags the 2 girls away from me.  
  
"Mamo-chan, Stone-san *does* seem sad though.",says Usagi as she tries to get out of her boyfriend's grasp but fails miserably.  
  
"Tsukino-san was somewhat amusing but extremely weird.",I mutter quietly outloud as I am finally bored of just sitting down.  
  
I get up and walk to the movie theater hoping to be in time for a good movie.   
  
I go over to the theater only to find out that it's closed for repairs.  
  
Now what do I do?  
  
I look around for someone to steal money from.  
  
Unfortantly it's adults that are coming home from work and all of the teenagers must be in school.  
  
I need a job or I could go to public school.  
  
I look around for anyone that is looking to hire teenagers.  
  
I see a poster in a window for a job.  
  
I go inside the store and see alot of jewelry and fancy things around the store.  
  
"Hello. What can I get for you today? Are you looking for something special?",asks a red haired woman as I shake my head.  
  
"I saw your ad in the window for a job and I was wondering if the position is open still.",I say as the woman looks surprised but nods happily.  
  
"Hai, are you good with money? My name's Osaka Natsumi. What's your name?",asks Natsumi cheerfully.   
  
I cringe inwardly trying to ignore her bubbly attitude towards life.  
  
"Hai, very good. Stone Jade, Osaka-san.",I say trying not to smirk at the ironics.   
  
I wouldn't want her to know that I steal younger children's money or else I probably wouldn't get the job.   
  
"Exellecant, Stone-san. You can call me, Natsumi-san since my daughter, Naru lives here in our store too.",says Natsumi as a girl with short red hair wearing a tourquise colored bow comes into the store.  
  
"Ah Naru-chan. We have a new employee working for us. Her name is Stone Jade. Isn't that wonderful honey?",says Natsumi happily as Naru smiles and nods.   
  
"I'll show you how the cash register works then you can start with the customers. Naru-chan, can you take care of the store while I show Stone-san where everything is?",says Natsumi as her daughter agrees and takes over like a pro.  
  
A few hours of having been showed where everything is can wear a girl out.  
  
We all decide to take a lunch break as Natsumi invites me into her home that is just located upstairs.  
  
It's a very small but cozy as I sit down on the couch.  
  
"Stone-san, don't get any ideas of stealing anything. Everyone at my school knows about you and how you'd steal anything that wasn't bolted to the floor.",hisses Naru once her mom is busy cooking.  
  
"I'm only here to get some money and then if I don't get enough then I can steal some weak kids lunch money, Osaka-san. I'm so glad that my reputation hasn't been tarnished but you forgot that I do know how to fight so don't get in my way.",I say cooly as Naru glares at me.  
  
"You're just lucky that my mom doesn't hear you talk to me like that. I'll keep this our little secret but if anything goes missing while you're working here then I'm calling the police on you.",says Naru and just as I'm wanting to punch her perfect little mouth, Natsumi comes in with a tray of sandwiches and milk for all of us.   
  
I grab a sandwich and a glass of milk.   
  
Naru is watching me closely while I'm eating.  
  
Man, talk about paranoid.   
  
"How do you like your sandwich, Stone-san?",asks Natsumi as she takes away my plate and glass.  
  
"It was very good, Natsumi-san. I enjoyed it.",I say as Natsumi smiles brightly.  
  
Natsumi then takes her things and Naru's things too with her.  
  
After she finishes rinsing them in the sink she comes back into the living room.  
  
"So Stone-san do you have anything planned for tonight?",asks Natsumi curiously.  
  
Naru looks at her mother worried about why she's asking.  
  
Now I'm really curious.  
  
"I have a party to go to but it doesn't start until very late. Why, Natsumi-san?",I say curiously as Naru glares at me angerily.  
  
This could be interesting.  
  
"That's great. I was wondering if you could chaperone, Naru-chan and her date, Gurio-chan to their school dance. I can't make it since that's the same night that my shop is having a huge half price sale.",says Natsumi.  
  
"I'd love to go. Me, Naru-san and her date could get to know each other. When does it start? Is it formal or casual?",I say trying to sound as cheerful as Natsumi just to piss off Naru.  
  
"It starts at 6PM and it shouldn't be over until 8PM. It's casual but girls are supposed to wear a dress. That's wonderful. I didn't want Naru-chan to be alone with her date since she's not old enough to go alone. Do you have a dress to wear, Stone-san?",says Natsumi as I nod firmly.  
  
"Hai, I can just wear what I was going to for my party since it's casual too.",I say as I leave to get ready.  
  
I take a taxi to the orphange and go up to my room without talking to anyone.  
  
I pull out my black dress with my matching black shoes and my small black onyx earrings.  
  
I change into my dress quickly.  
  
I take off my black boots and socks as I put on my black hose and my high heeled shoes.  
  
I take out my pentagram earrings and change them into my black onyx earrings.  
  
I look at myself and the mirror and put on some black shimmery lipstick.  
  
I get a taxi that takes me to the OSA*P (the jewelry store that I work at).  
  
I go up to their home and knock on the door.  
  
Natsumi opens the door and is very impressed by the change.  
  
"Gomen but Naru-chan is still getting ready. Gurio-chan telephoned earlier and said that he's coming in a few minutes to pick you both up. Though he did seem rather excited when I said that you were coming too. I didn't know that you knew Gurio-chan, Stone-san.",says Natsumi.  
  
"Hai, we knew each other when we were kids.",I say trying not to smug at the thought.  
  
Yeah, I know Gurio very well.   
  
He's only of my main suppliers of money that I beat up regularly when he doesn't have my money ready.   
  
A few minutes goes by and Naru is done getting ready.   
  
Just as she comes in to show us her new dress somebody rings the doorbell as Naru excitedly gets it.   
  
"Hello Natsumi-san. Argito for letting me take your daughter, Naru-chan to the school dance.",says Gurio as I can see that he's sweating like crazy when he sees me there sitting next to her.  
  
"Come on Stone-san and Gurio-chan.",says Naru quickly as she has gets both of us out of her house/store and into the awaiting limo that Gurio rented for Naru of course.  
  
I get in gracefully and grab myself a soda before I sit down in one of the many seats.  
  
I open the soda and start drinking it trying to ignore the nervous Gurio and the angry Naru.  
  
Naru and Gurio are sitting down together as the limo driver shuts the door for us.  
  
He then goes back into his driver's seat as Naru tells him to drive us to the Juuban Junior High School.  
  
The driver obeys and drives in silence.  
  
"Gurio-san, will you calm down. I'm not going to beat you up tonight so stop worrying. Besides I'm going somewhere after this baka school dance.",I say annoyed as Gurio relaxes finally.  
  
"So where is this party at, Stone-baka?",asks Naru as Gurio looks very worried for his girlfriend's life.  
  
"None of your business, Osaka-san.",I say annoyed as I start drinking my soda.  
  
That pretty much ended my conversation with the 2 teenagers.  
  
I finish my soda and look outside through the dark tinted windows.  
  
To myself I'm very excited about being in a limo even if it is with a bunch of bratty teenagers.  
  
The driver stops at the entrance to the school and we all get out.   
  
Naru pushes me back down into my seat as she and her boyfriend Gurio get out first.   
  
I get out very angerily as the driver drives off to his next driving appointment.  
  
I walk towards the school and go inside curious as to what a public school is like since I've never been to one.  
  
Naru walks up to me as Gurio is waiting.  
  
"I don't want you ruining my chance to be with Gurio alone so just entertain yourself, Stone-san.",hisses Naru as I glare at her dangerously.  
  
"You're lucky that I have somewhere to be later or else I'd beat you beat you up so badly that even your boyfriend over there wouldn't recongize you. Do you got me, Osaka-san?",I hiss at her dangerously and I see a little fear that she instantly covers up for my benefit.  
  
She walks off towards Gurio and they walk arm and arm locked together somewhere towards wherever that music in the background is coming from.  
  
Damnit maybe I should have just stayed in my room and waited a few hours but I do have a few hours to kill before that club opens up.  
  
At least I accomplished pissing off Naru Osaka and scaring Gurio Umino without even trying.  
  
I walk around the halls until I see a blur of yellow and pink streck bumps into me.   
  
I hear a weak "Gomen" and look to see a short blonde haired girl wearing a pink dress looking up at me.  
  
"Stone-san, what are you doing here? I didn't know that you were invited to the school dance too. Where's your date?",asks Usagi curiously.  
  
"I'm chaperoning Osaku-san and Umino-san. I don't go to this school. Why were you running so fast, Tsukino-san?",I say as she looks at me properly now.  
  
"Oh so you're the mean older girl that Naru-chan is scared of. I needed to go to the bathroom but then I got lost and now I don't know where I am.",says Usagi as I smile at my accomplishment.  
  
"Come on let's go find a girls bathroom and then we can locate the dance room, Tsukino-san.",I say as Usagi nods gratefully.  
  
"Why is Naru-chan scared of you, Stone-san?",asks Usagi as we start walking since I saw where a bunch of girls towards the restrooms.  
  
"Because I was really angry at Osaku-san for what she said to me.",I say as I start to see the girls bathroom sign.   
  
"What did Naru-chan say to you that got you so mad? She's really nice to me.",says Usagi concerned.   
  
"She wanted me to leave her and Umino-san alone so they could have some time alone to be together. She told me that I had to entertain myself.",I say as I lead her into the girls bathroom.  
  
A few girls are looking at me afraid that I might beat them up and they are also worried for Usagi's safety.  
  
"What's wrong, minna?",asks Usagi very confused as I sit down on a hard bathroom bench.   
  
One of the girls pulls Usagi away from me and starts whispering to her so that I can't hear what she's telling her.  
  
There goes another Stone-baka hater.  
  
After the girl is done talking to Usagi she glares at me.  
  
Usagi goes to use the bathroom and that's when the girl has her chance to be brave or stupid depending on how you look at it.  
  
"You leave Usagi-chan alone. She's a sweet innocent girl and she has a strong boyfriend that will beat you up if you hurt her, Stone-baka.",says the girl angerily as the other group of girls back her up.  
  
They must be friends of hers because they are all carrying plastic combs and plastic brushes from the their purses.  
  
Normally I wouldn't be afraid of their choices of weapons but I'm not in the mood to fight.  
  
"Hai, I know that she has a boyfriend. I met them earlier. I don't intend on hurting Tsukino-san.",I say annoyed as I back off angerily.   
  
I walk out of the girls bathroom as I can hear the girls in the background cheering happily at their accomplishment and saying how brave they were for making me go away for Usagi's sake.  
  
I go into the dance room and get a drink of punch to take my mind off of everything.  
  
I can tell that everyone's wondering why I'm at their school drinking their punch but right now I don't care.  
  
After my forth cup of punch I walk out of the dance room and walk around for awhile to get my mind back on track.  
  
"Stone-san, wait!",shouts Usagi as she runs up towards me.  
  
I wait for her to catch her breathe.  
  
"Argito for standing up for me. I told those mean girls to leave you alone and that you were really nice to me.",says Usagi happily.  
  
There goes my reputation, thanks to Usagi.  
  
Hopefully I can beat a few younger kids to take the nice out of me later after the dance so they don't get any ideas.  
  
"No problem, Tsukino-san. You didn't need to tell them that I was nice to you.",I say as she looks very confused.  
  
"Why? But you were really nice to me.",asks Usagi confused.   
  
"Look I'm a mean teenage girl that beats up kids your age for pocket money. You should be afraid of me, not try to be friends with me.",I say annoyed as Usagi glares at me or tries to but she ends up smiling.   
  
"But you're fun to be around and if any older person picks on me then I can just let you beat them up. If you want I could say that you forced me to give you all of my money that I had in my purse so that you wouldn't be stuck looking after Naru-chan.",says Usagi happily as I shake my head.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you, Tsukino-san.",I say calmly as we both sit together next to a wall.  
  
"Hai but call me Usagi-chan from now on. Can I call you, Jade-kun?",says Usagi as I nod firmly.  
  
"Okay here's the deal Usagi-chan. You tell me which people you don't want me to beat up and then you'll stop ruining my reputation.",I say.  
  
"Hey Jade-kun, but what are you going to do?",asks Usagi annoyed as I smile at her slyly.  
  
"I have the pleasure of going to a club tonight alone.",I say happily.  
  
"Can I come to this club? This is school dance is boring.",asks Usagi.   
  
"It's not till after this boring dance. We'll both have to wait.",I say as Usagi hugs me.  
  
"Argito Jade-kun for letting me go. Do you know how to dance?",says Usagi excitedly as I nod.  
  
"Why, Usagi-chan?",I ask as she drags me into the dance area.   
  
"Usagi-chan, what are you doing with Stone-san? Did she hurt you?",asks a tall girl with brown hair that's in a high ponytail.   
  
She glares at me dangerously as I glare back at her.  
  
I can tell that she used to be a fighter.  
  
Too bad we could have made a great team.  
  
"No, Makoto-chan she didn't. Jade-chan's my new friend. She helped me find my way to the girls bathroom and to here after I got lost.",says Usagi happily as she drags me over to a group of girls.  
  
Usagi introduces me to Rei Hino (who goes to a catholic private school) , Makoto Kino, Ami Mizunio, and Minako Aino (who goes to a Japanese school that's not far from Usagi, Makoto and Ami's school).   
  
Rei's the bitchy one, Makoto's the big sister type, Ami's the shy bookworm and Minako's the other ditzy blonde in their strange group.  
  
I wonder how they became friends so easily since that are so completely different.  
  
"Argito for helping Usagi-chan. She can be a bit of a ditz.",says Rei calmly as I smile at her.   
  
"No problem. She has her own light around herself, Hino-san.",I say as Usagi gives Rei a raspberry.  
  
"So Stone-san who are you here with?",asks Makoto curiously.  
  
"Unfortantly Osaka-san and Gurio-san. I'm chapeoring them but Osaka-san told me to not disturb them.",I say slightly annoyed at the situation.  
  
"So how did you get to chapeorn Naru-chan and Gurio-chan?",asks Ami.  
  
"I got a job at the OSA*P earlier today and her mother asked if I could. I only agreed to make her mad and I needed some time to kill before I go a club tonight.",I say.  
  
"That's not very nice, Stone-san to do that to make Naru-chan mad at you.",says Ami matter-of-factly.   
  
"So she hasn't been the nicest to me either. I just look at it at getting revenge and I'll deal with the bad things when they come to me.",I say annoyed.  
  
"Come on Jade-chan. I want you to have some fun with me.",says Usagi as she ignores her and Rei's play fight and drags me away from her friends excitedly.  
  
"Usagi-chan you do realise that the only fun I have is going to clubs and beating up kids your age?",I ask her in a serious voice but she ignores me.   
  
"Well tonight you're going to have *my* kind of fun, Jade-chan.",says Usagi in a serious voice as a new upbeat song comes on from the DJ's area.  
  
Usagi dances to the music as I just fold my arms and watch her.  
  
She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the dance floor.  
  
"Dance Jade-chan. It's fun.",says Usagi as she starts dancing again.  
  
I close my eyes and ignore all of the stares that I am getting from the school dance.  
  
I just listen to the music as I move my body to the rythm.  
  
I open my eyes to seeing Usagi dancing with me as she tries to copy my movements but they are too fast for her.  
  
I slow down my movements as she gets the hangs of it.  
  
Then I pick it up faster until she can do the same moves that I can but only faster this time.  
  
"Usagi-chan what are you doing dancing with Stone-san?",asks an all too fimilar voice.  
  
"We're having fun, Naru-chan. Do you want to join us?",says Usagi kindly as Naru looks at me.   
  
I instantly stop dancing and look back at her.  
  
"No, Usagi-chan. Gurio-chan is waiting for me to get back home. Stone-san come on. We need to get back to the limo.",says Naru bitterly as I glare at her.   
  
She knows perfectly well that the limo just left a few minutes ago.   
  
"Osaka-san, go back dancing with Umino-san. The limo doesn't come back a little before 9PM.",I say annoyed as Naru looks embaressed and very angry at me for telling that in front of her friend.  
  
"We'll talk later, Stone-san. Ja ne Usagi-chan.",hisses Naru but she's trying to cover it up for Usagi.  
  
After Naru left..."Jade-chan what was that all about?",asks Usagi confused.  
  
"She's mad at me because I made her look like a baka in front of you. She probably will get somebody to fight me for that after the dance.",I say annoyed as Usagi is shocked.  
  
"Naru-chan wouldn't do that. She's not like that, Jade-chan.",says Usagi angerily.  
  
"Everybody has two faces, Usagi-chan. I've already shown you both of them tonight.",I say as the good song that we were dancing to earlier changes to a slow song.  
  
We sit down at an empty table as the girls from the bathroom glare at me dangerously.  
  
"So Jade-chan do you have a boyfriend?",asks Usagi out of the blue as I shake my head.  
  
"Why not?",asks Usagi curiously.  
  
"Guys are afraid that I'll beat them up if they do something baka, I guess. I've always been alone so I'm used to it.",I say.  
  
"Would you beat up Naru-chan if she made you really mad, Jade-chan?",asks Usagi.  
  
"She's already come really close but I doubt it. She's my boss's daughter and I like my job.",I say.  
  
"Why do you beat up kids my age?",asks Usagi in a serious voice.  
  
"For the money and seeing them look at me with fear is something I enjoy.",I say with satisfaction.  
  
"You enjoy seeing people in pain?!",says Usagi amazed as I nod firrmly.  
  
"Hai, I do. At least I don't beat them up so that they are in a coma.",I say.  
  
::::Akward silence::::  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Jade-chan?",asks Usagi.  
  
"No, Usagi-chan. I have no family.",I say.  
  
"Where do you live?",asks Usagi.  
  
"In the Tokyo Orphange. I've lived there since I was a baby.",I say.  
  
"Did your mother not want you after you were born?",asks Usagi.  
  
"She was on drugs when she had me. I was crack baby and after they proclaimed healthy they gave me to the orphange. I've been to 6 foster families and hated each one of them. Everyone of them sent me back to the orphange proclaiming that I was a problem child.",I say calmly.  
  
"So when did you start beating up kids?",asks Usagi.  
  
"As soon as I knew that I could fight back. I've always had the ability to beat up people.",I say.  
  
When we end talking about my life until the dance is over.  
  
"Come with me in Osaka-san's limo and then we can take a taxi to the club if you still want to go.",I say as Usagi nods and follows me to their limo.  
  
We all ride in the limo that first takes us to Umino-san's house and then to Naru-san's.   
  
We wait until Naru goes inside the store and then I hail us a taxi.  
  
Usagi says that she needs to change into some better clothes so the taxi goes off towards her house.  
  
I go inside and wait for Usagi after I tell the taxi not to left and give him a large tip to wait for both of us.  
  
I follow her inside her house as I see some black strange looking black cat with a cresent moon shaped tatoo on it's forhead.  
  
The cat looks at me and then I put out my hand for it to sniff it.   
  
"Oh Jade-san. That's my neko, Luna-chan. Don't worry she's very friendly with strangers.",says Usagi as she runs up the stairs towards her room.  
  
I pet Luna and then I see that girl, Chibi-Usa from the park coloring in a book.  
  
"Stone-san, what are you doing here?",asks Chibi-Usa curiously.  
  
"Me and your cousin are going somewhere.",I say as Chibi-Usa nods.  
  
"Do you want to color with me?",asks Chibi-Usa curiously as I nod and start coloring a picture of a little girl picking flowers.  
  
"You color really good, Stone-san.",says Chibi-Usa as I nod.  
  
"Argito, Chibi-Usa-chan.",I say calmly as I hear Usagi come down stairs wearing a pink tank top, white pants, a beaded belt that goes around her belt and some high heeled sandals that match her pink tank top.  
  
She has defiantly never gone to a teenage club in her life.  
  
"Come on, Usagi-chan. Ja ne Chibi-Usa-chan.",I say as Usagi nods and we both get into the awaiting taxi that takes us to the new teenage club.   
  
I see the sign that reads 'Tokyo Pop 33'.   
  
"Strange name for a club.",I say outloud as Usagi just nods and stays close to me.  
  
We see a large bulky muscled man wearing mostly leather.  
  
He stares at us as I smile at him and produce my fake ID in case of situations like this.  
  
The man looks at my ID and then at me.  
  
He lets me through and hands me back my ID.  
  
I put it in my front jean pocket and grab Usagi's wrist.  
  
"She's with me.",I say quickly as we both go inside of the club.  
  
Once we are inside I can barely hear myself think.  
  
It looks like a rave except without the American illegal drugs everywhere.  
  
Then the musical band stops playing and a quieter sounding music comes on.  
  
"So Usagi-chan what do you think of this place?",I ask her curiously as I get us both some bottled water.  
  
"It's very loud but nice. I've never been to a party like this before.",says Usagi as I shake my head.  
  
I hand her her water and open mine easily.  
  
She has trouble with it and ends up accidently lets go of her bottled water.   
  
It hits an angry teenager that's wearing alot of gold jewelry around his neck.  
  
"Hey watch it, bitch. That hurt.",says the teenager as Usagi fumbles to try and apology for her accident.  
  
"Knock it off, baka. It was an accident.",I say angerily at him as he stops looking at Usagi and now turns towards me.  
  
"Usagi-chan, let's get out of here. Come on.",I say calmly as Usagi nods and we both exit the club with only my bottled water.   
  
We get a taxi that drops Usagi at her house and I take the taxi to the club again.  
  
I pay the driver the amount for the lift and go back inside of the club to start the fight that I couldn't in front of Usagi.  
  
"I knew that you weren't such a wuss when you came in here.",says the teenager that Usagi's water bottle hit him.  
  
"Hai, I didn't think my friend should see me fight in front of her with this tough looking crowd.",I say as I scan the club.  
  
Not my best choice for a club but it'll do.  
  
"Let's get this on. I still want some time to listen to the music afterwards.",says the guy as I smile at him smugily.  
  
I'm sure that this crowd could care less if I beat up little kids for their money let alone care less if I was the most feared teenager in the Juuban district.  
  
I get into my fight stance as he does too.  
  
Almost everyone in the club starts to crowd around us in a circle.  
  
He tries to punch at my jaw.  
  
What a cheap shot!  
  
He's obvisely fights dirty so can I.  
  
I grab his fist and break his wrist for his stupidity.  
  
He clutches his wrist but still intends to fight me with his good hand.  
  
I kick him in his stomach and then I punch him numerous times in his nose and face in general.  
  
I wipe the blood from my knuckles as I lastly kick him hard in the groin.  
  
At that lowest of all of the dirty tricks (for males anyways), he falls down in pain.  
  
The crowd clears a path for me as spit at his fist in anger.  
  
He should have stayed down but he gets up and wipes off the blood and my spit from his face.  
  
"I'm NOT done with you, bitch!",yells the guy angerily.  
  
I can tell that he hates to be made fun of from getting beat up by a girl.  
  
"I think you are.",I say annoyed but he gets into his fighting stance.  
  
His fists are drawn but I'm surprised that he'd still want to use his broken wrist after what I did to him.  
  
Oh well I guess I'll have to teach him a lesson the hard way.  
  
I get back into my fighting stance as I kick him hard in the jaw.   
  
He is knocked down hard from my hardest blow.  
  
I can barely feel his energy but it's weak.  
  
I walk away and this time I hail a taxi to take me to the orphange.  
  
The orphanage lights are still on and I go inside of the orphange quietly.  
  
I sneak up to my room and notice that the light is on in my room.  
  
I open my door and see the owner of this orphanage glaring at me dangerously.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, Stone-san? It's 10 PM. You know that the cerfew is 8 PM and you've disobeyed the cerfew rule repeatedly, Stone.",hisses the mistress angerily.  
  
"I was out.",I snap back at her as she notices some of the blood that I wiped on my black jeans and my still bloody knuckles but they aren't my blood.  
  
"You've been fighting again, Stone-san.",says the mistress angerily as I smile at her smugily.  
  
"Duh.",I say annoyedly as she slaps me across my cheek.  
  
"Don't you *ever* talk back at me again! This was your last chance to be good. You can grab your stuff and don't ever come back here. This room is availble for good girls, not rebelious fighting brats.",says the mistress as she walks out of my room smiling to herself all of satisfaction.  
  
I glare at her figure as she slams my door shut.  
  
I grab up my stuff and head out of that hell hole that the baka hospital sent me to.  
  
Everyone of those sniffling brats are looking at me as I walk down the stairs.  
  
I go towards the front door and turn towards them while I'm still holding my stuff in both hands.  
  
"I hope Kami-san has a fitting judgement for minna-san!!!",I shout angerily as I can hear my voice viberating through the hallways of the orphange.  
  
Then I open the door and walk out as if nothing had happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"So do you want to watch movies and talk about boys, Jade-chan?",asks Usagi curiously as I look at her.   
  
She seems to want to have some company with her before we go off to sleep so I nod my head. She laughs happily and then quickly covers her mouth in case might wake up her other family members.  
  
We end up watching a really girly movie and then Usagi mostly talks about her boyfriend, Chiba-san.  
  
"It's getting late, Usagi-chan. Don't you have school tomorrow?",I say as Usagi nods and then we both go to sleep.  
  
The next day, I get up and change into a different pair of clothes that I have in my bag.  
  
I decide to pick my black tank top and black baggy jeans with only my pentagram necklace on and my onyx earrings. I leave a note thanking Usagi for her kindness and then I quietly exit her family's home. I go straight to the Crowne Arcade and get myself some breakfast and a cup of coffee to go. I give the waiter the correct change and woof down my breakfast burrito.   
  
"Yo Stone-san! We've been lookin' for you. We were sent by Naru Osaka-san to take care of some unfinished business at the Juuban school dance.",says a rather strong looking fighter with his gang of bakas. 'Figures that she'd wait to do this while I have to get to work. Annoying brat.',I say to myself as I put my coffee down on top of a mailbox to keep it from being spilled while I take care of this minor problem.  
  
"So Osaka-san sent you to take care of me? Let's see what you got.",I say smugily as the leader charges straight at me.  
  
I quickly kick him in the groin and then upcut him in the chin. He falls down with a thud. The others quickly gather up their fallen leader and then leave me alone. I grab my coffee and start drinking it while going to my job.  
  
At the O*SAP Jewelry Store, I see Naru Osaka smiling happily to herself and then when she sees me walking in her expression changes quickly from pure and simple joy to pure shock and hatred. It's official she's the spawn of the devil.  
  
"I thought that you were going to not make it, Stone-san.",says Natsumi worried as I smile at her with my brightest smile.  
  
"Gomen naisa to worry you but my breakfast took longer then I expected to get.",I say calmly as I can see Naru fuming behind her mother.   
  
"Well you'd better get started. This is usually the busiest time of the day.",says Natsumi as I nod and mind the cash register and the customers.   
  
After Natsumi leaves to do the store inventory, Naru pushes me into one of the glass cases and I cut the side of my arm on the sharp glass sides. I glare at her dangerously and I'm trying my hardest not to make her head "accidently" hit the glass case. I go to their apartment and get some medicine for my cut. Then I get a paper towel and the glass cleaner to clean up the trail of blood that is starting to dry on the glass case. I clean up the blood and then throw away the dirty paper towel. I put away the glass cleaner and then go back to my post.  
  
I notice someone strange coming into the jewerly store. She is wearing a white shirt with no writing on it or any Japanese character. Around her neck is a necklace. A black sturdy string and a small stone hanging from it by a peice of engraved metal. She looks like me except that she has nothing gothic looking about her. Her hair is a natural brown color and her eyes sparkle with pure joy. I hate people like that. They are always so cheerful until they get beat up for being so flighty.   
  
She walks up to Naru who seems very surprised that we seem to look exactly alike but the girl just wants to look at the cheap jewelry in the glass case.  
  
"How much is that purple one to the left, ma'm?",asks the girl curiously in perfect Japanese as she smiles up at Naru.  
  
"It's 40 yen.",says Naru as the girl hands her over the correct amount and Naru gives her the new pair of amethyst earrings in one of the store's custom made paper bags.  
  
Once the girl leaves with her bag, Naru glares at me. Here we go again. She's probably going to tell me why can't you act like that girl?  
  
"Why can't you act like that girl, Stone-san?",asks Naru annoyedly as I roll my eyes. I hate it when I'm right. Could she be anymore predictable? Never mind, I'd probably jinx myself again. Forget that I said anything. 


End file.
